Ultimate Genderbend
by Noelle Strife
Summary: Yes, it's the very well-known GENDERBEND! Featuring the Arisato twins and the SEES gang (including Shinjiro). September 17th is the storm day right? Hmm, guess the twins are going to be out for a while. A oneshot. MinatoxYukari, ShinjiroxMinako.


**Well, I know it's been a while and I have a lot of stories to finish; but this just popped into my mind.**

**Yes, it's the very well-known GENDERBEND! Featuring the Arisato twins and the SEES gang (including Shinjiro). September 17th is the storm day right? Hmm, guess the twins are going to be out for a while. A oneshot.**

**Gender-bent chars. (WARNING! Names replaced to fit characters.)**

-Minako: Miko, Male (Short brown hair, red eyes)

-Yukari: Yuu, Male (Short light brown hair, brown eyes)

-Aigis: Amnis, Male (Short-spiked blonde hair, blue eyes)

-Mitsuru: Mikoto, Male (Meduim-lenght red hair, brown eyes)

-Fuuka: Fuyuki, Male (Short dark green hair, brown eyes)

_-Minato: Misaki, Female (Long blue hair, gray eyes)_

_-Junpei: Julee, Female (Medium-lenght brown hair with a blue cap, brown eyes)_

_-Akihiko: Akira, Female (Long silver hair, brown eyes)_

_-Koromaru: Kirimi, Female_

_-Ken: Kim, Female (Medium-lenght brown hair, brown eyes)_

_-Shinjiro: Sakia, Female (Long dark brown hair with a black beanie, brown eyes)_

**So, ready for the Ultimate Genderbend?**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Ultimate Genderbend**

_By Noelle Strife_

It's September 17th, 2009. And the Arisato twins made haste to go back to the dorm because of the storm. The girl with long blue hair took off her school jacket and placed it over her twin brother's head to protect him from the rain. The brunette boy just smiled and continued to sprint towards the dorm with his sister. The blue haired girl threw the door open and ushered her brother inside first before going in and closed the door.

"You weren't quick enough, huh?"

A voice sounded from the lounge. They both truned to look and saw everyone, their dormates, gathere at the lounge. The one who spoke is a gangly girl with medium-lenght brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue cap tilted a bit to the side as she grinned goofily at the two. The two just nodded at Julee as a guy with dark green hair stood up and each gave the two a towel to dry themselves up.

"Here, you're shivering." The guy helped the blue-haired girl while the twin counterpart chuckled. "Thanks Fuyuki." Fuyuki just smiled and continued to dry his sister. "According to the news, a typhoon just hit." Fuyuki began to explain. "Supposedly, it's the biggest one on record. It's moving slowly too so it will be around for a while. Wrapping themselves up with a towel, the two began to sit on the sofa with the others.

"Yeah, thanks to that," Julee started, heartfully patting her baseball cap. "The school festival got canned. Well, setting all that stuff is a pain, so I don't mind. But it sucks that we'll be staying indoors. So, how are you gonna spend your break?" She asked the two.

The female twin, Misaki, shrugged and said blankly, "Nothing special."

"Are you serious!? C'mon, we're only young once! …You?" He gestured at the other twin, who grinned.

"I have plans." Miko, the male twin, sniffed yet continued to smirk.

"Keepin busy, huh? How about you, Yuki-kun?" Julee then turned to guy who looked a little startled at the gesture.

"M-Me..? The only thing I plan to do is go to the movies…"

"Ooh, a movie… Is it a date?" Julee kept pestering when the green haired guy just shook his head. "It's not like that, Julee-chan. Besides, I'm going with Natoko-kun* since the new Science fiction movie is out in the theaters. But with this typhoon, I don't know if we'll be able to go."

"How about you, Yuu-kun? Will ya still have practice?" She is now looking at the brunette teen who snorted in reply. "I doubt it. The archery range is outside so it's most likely canceled until the storm blows over." He waved it off as a devilishly beautiful silver haired girl joined in.

"Same here. This stupid typhoon is gonna mess up my training." Akira grumbled as she folded her hands and let out an annoyed voice. Julee just nodded in agreement.

"What about you, Mikoto-senpai?" She turned to the overly handsome yet dignified teen whose gaze remained unfazed. "I haven't decided, yet. Besides, what business is it yours, Iori?" He added when the said girl began scratching the back of her head.

"Me? Well," She began to wear her stupid grin. "I'd be happy to tell you about my plans." Everyone wanted to roll their eyes if not for Amnis, whose robotic voice seem to neutralize the awkward aura they're about to contradict with. "I suspect you will be visiting Chikaro-san*. Although he has been stabilized," She added in a formality of discipline. "We cannot release him." At this, Julee just giggled.

"Man, Am-kun, you must be psychic. And ya know what? He WANTS me to come! ...Not to brag or anything..." They really want to roll their eyes now. "...I, um... just thought I should check up on him... Ya know, with the storm and all." With that seemingly suspicious goofy look from her face, it almost seemed impossible for them to take this story naturally.

"…Is that so?" Yuu said finally, his hand supported his head as he stared at the blue-capped girl.

"…What's up with her?" Akira turned to Fuyuki to inquire, who deadpanned.

"…Umm…Well…"

"You don't know either?"

"Oh, yeah!" As if the dark green haired student came to a resolution, he began to gaze at a young elementary school girl. "Kim-chan, what are you gonna do during the break?"

Kim looked up from her spot with unfocused eyes. She seemed to be thinking about something. "Nothing in particular…" She muttered as her eyes avoided everyone else's. A female teen wearing a maroon pea coat and beanie narrowed her eyes and looked away.

"Come on, you gotta do something." Julee continued to bother when Kim gave up.

"Well, I'd probably go visit the shrine." She said with a small smile. "Girl, you're a kid, not an old lady."

"But that's where I always go." The kid's eyebrows furrowed a bit. "I guess you could say I made a vow…" Her voice trailed away when she focused her eyes on the girl wearing the beanie. She then looked away when Fuyuki began to become curious.

"…" The said girl also looked away again, hoping that her best friend Akira didn't notice a thing. "You okay, Sakia-senpai?" Miko gazed at the senior who just coughed and nodded. This followed with an anxious smile from the male twin, causing Sakia to blush embarrassingly.

"…Anyway, I'm going back to my room. I have a lot of homework to do." With that, Kim bowed at everyone as she made her leave. She was definitely avoiding Sakia.

"…" The two young ladies, Akira and Sakia, kept on staring at the back of the little girl; Akira looking nervous and Sakia looking guilty. Seems like the gathering is over since they began to go do their other business. Mikoto-senpai began reading a book while sipping his tea while Fuyuki and Amnis began to feed Kirimi her premium dog food. Yuu became preoccupied with his phone while Julee kept flicking the channels of the T.V. Akira is sitiing on the couch, reading a sports magazine and drinking some protein drink. Sakia is at the corner as always, her shifty eyes just staring at the ground.

"A-choo!" Miko sneezed audibly, earning himself a worried glance from his sister. "Are you okay?" Misaki asked, concerned. He didn't respond. Actually, he just sneezed again. This time, the sister urged him to go to his room and get some rest. After seeing him off at his room, Misaki sighed and resisted the urge to cough. She came back downstairs and began fixing herself some soup for herself and for her brother.

"Misaki-chan, what're you cooking?" The kitchen door opened and Yuu came in, a surprised expression can be seen at his face. "Chicken noodle soup. Seems that my brother might have caught the flu…" She said, adding the broth while preparing the noodles. Yuu smiled, peering over her shoulder to gaze at the soup.

"Smells amazing… It's almost like you're Aragaki-senpai..!" Yuu laughed while the blue-haired girl inwardly blushed. When the soup is done, the girl poured some into a bowl and some into another bowl. The hot, delicious aroma started wafting towards the lounge that Sakia-senpai herself entered the kitchen to see what is going on. She caught sight of the two bowls of chicken noodle soup and arched an eyebrow.

"Is that for your brother, Arisato?" Sakia's rough yet pleasant voice pierced the homey atmosphere. The girl just nodded, putting the bowls on separate trays. "Sakia-senpai," She turned to the older girl, who 'hmmed' at her. "Can you please give this to my brother, Miko-kun? I think he has the flu and he needs this." Without letting her senpai say something, she placed the food tray on his unwanted arms. Smiling slightly, she nodded at her direction, grabbed Yuu's hand, and went out of the kitchen with the other food tray. Sakia stared dumbly at the closed door, holding the tray.

"What the hell just happened?" The beanie-donning girl inwardly cursed, wanting to pinch the bridge of her nose and groan.

* * *

Misaki didn't let go of Yuu until they reached her room. "Umm, Misaki-chan? Mikoto-senpai would throw a fit if I were seen in the Girl's Dormitory…" Yuu said to her yet he is blushing a cute tinge of red. That was when he heard the girl sneeze.

"A-choo! *Sniff*" Misaki suddenly looked pale and sickly. Meekly, she pushed the tray onto Yuu's hands, opened the door and entered her room. She began to cough as she turned on the lights and dragged herself to the bed. She didn't bother to change clothes that when she slumped her whole frame on the bed, she threw the covers over her so that her forehead could only be seen.

"Misaki-chan..? You okay..?" Yuu entered the room, silently closing the door and placing the food tray. When he came close he found out the reason why.

"Ne, Misaki-chan! You, too, caught the flu?" He lay a hand on her forehead, but drew back when he touched the temperature. Youch…

"I don't want…anyone…to know…" The blue-haired girl muttered with a blush at her face. "I…don't want to be…a burden to…everyone…especially," She paused there but a warm smile graced her lips.

"To Miko…I don't want him fretting over me…" She whispered before she closed her eyes. Yuu looked around and spotted a towel near the sink. Immediately, he sunk it into cold water, wrenched the water off, and placed it onto her forehead. Taking a seat beside her bed, he gently fixed her beddings so that she'll become more comfortable. After that, he just sighed as he watched her face, watching her even breathing. He kept rinsing the towel since it kept getting warm enough to boil water. Afterwards, he took the food tray into his hands and began spoon-feeding the girl.

"Don't worry, it's cool enough. You can eat." He said softly, carefully pouring the soup in her mouth. In between spoonfuls, the girl let out a contented yet tired sigh as she let her head rest on the pillow. "Get some sleep, leader." Yuu let out a teasing smirk as he tucked her in the covers of her bed. Hesitating a bit, he bent down, his face close to her by inches. A smile caressed his face as he pecked her cheek. Blushing, he pulled away. He didn't get enough time to see her red face while he was gathering the food tray into his hands, took one last look at the once-sleeping, blue-haired girl, exited the room, and closed the door.

* * *

Sakia Aragaki mustered up the strength, courage, and unreliable badass reliability, to knock onto the door of her dorm mate, Miko Arisato. At first, she wasn't even sure if she's the right girl for the job. But after seeing the tired yet determined look from the female twin, she had no choice but to do so.

The beanie donning girl knocked again, already found her voice to speak, "Yo, Arisato." She called softly. "It's Sakia. May I come in?" Hearing no movements, she decided to twist the knob. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. She took in a deep breath and entered the room.

For a guy, it was unusually clean. There was a desk with stacked books and homework, a closet at the wall, a T.V. at the corner while some cushions and a rug covered the floor. And lying on the bed is none other than the other twin, Miko. He is wearing his red earphones while slowly breathing. The moonlight seemed to show his face and it looked red with burning fever.

"Hey, Arisato." She cleared her throat as she moved closer. Sure enough, she could see his shivering form, his red face contorted in pain.

"Your sis was right; You did get the flu…" Setting the tray on the desk, she walked to his side and sat at the edge of his bed. As soon as she felt his forehead, she pulled back. It's too hot…

"…What?" Miko finally opened his eyes in a hazy manner as he gazed into the dark brown ones of his senpai. "You got the flu." Sakia simply explained, crossing her arms. "I got some chicken noodle soup. Your sister prepared it." She said when the twin chuckled.

"She noticed, huh? I've been trying to hide it, since I got fatigued from Tartarus training last night." He couched a bit, his face turning to face the ceiling.

"And I noticed that you even sprained your ankle."

"…You noticed that too, huh?" Miko smirked, trying to hide his embarrassment as Sakia narrowed her eyes. "You did treat that, right?" She asked dangerously when he let out a laugh.

"Yeah. Good thing Satsoko*-kun was there; or else Eishinn*-sensei might trick me into drinking some weird concoction of hers." She said when Sakia soaked a towel in cold water and placed it onto his forehead.

"Do you want to eat right now, or wait until it cools?"

"Later…I'm soo…sleepy…" Miko stared once again at the ceiling and closed his eyes to sleep. Sakia blushed at the look of his calm, serene face. Just looking at it his face is enough to say that she is in some sort of disease…

Or maybe…

Just maybe…

The beanie girl quickly shook her head. It's never going to be the 'L' word for her.

She gazed again at his face and sighed sadly.

Just seventeen days left…

* * *

**Did anyone else thought that Junpei's name sucks?**

**Sorry about that though. I absolutely have no idea about Japanese names so I thought it will suck. *Hiding in shame***

**~Natoko (Male)- Natsuki *Again, I must hide in shame for the shameful name***

**~Chikaro (Male)- Chidori *Ahhh! The shame!***

**~Satsoko (Male)- Saori *Sniff…***

**~Eishinn (Female)- Edogawa *For a moment there I wanna laugh but I guess not***

**Sniff… Well, enough about that! Anyone enjoyed the holidays? I wanted to feature a ShinjiroxMinako oneshot about Christmas but I think it will be too sad so I just scraped it.**

**And I swear to god I'm gonna continue 'Glad To Be With' Don't worry you guys! I ain't stopping until I finish all my stories.**

**Oh, yeah. Please read and review.**

**Well, see ya!**

**~Noelle Strife**


End file.
